


Probably the First Option

by Acts_of_Tekla



Series: TTSS_Kink Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Life on Mars (UK), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: ttss_kink, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acts_of_Tekla/pseuds/Acts_of_Tekla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on Mars and Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy both take place in 1973. Obviously a fusion was required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably the First Option

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabbble: 1973?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168456) by [Zath_Chauvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zath_Chauvert/pseuds/Zath_Chauvert). 



> For a prompt at the TTSS Kink meme

My name is Peter Guillam; I’m a spy with the SIS. I was working undercover in North Africa in 2011, when my identity was betrayed and my network blown. My agents were hanged and I was shot in the back, but then I woke up in London, in hospital, in 1973, and in the midst of a hunt for a high-level traitor. Am I mad, in a coma, or actually back in time? Whatever’s happened, it’s like I’ve landed on another planet; but maybe if we discover the traitor here, I can get home…and find who really betrayed me.


End file.
